Junto a ti
by la-meli-forever
Summary: Una vez más Inuyasha, Aome, Sango, Miroku y Shippo deberán enfrentarse a terribles peligros. Es luna nueva, Inuyasha pierde sus poderes y justo Aome sufre de... leanlo y haganme saber sus comentarios! Pronto el capitulo 2! Dejen reviews! LaMeliForever
1. Tsukami la sacerdotiza

Tsukami la sacerdotiza  
  
En el claro de un tenebroso bosque una mujer de gran belleza admira su rostro en un espejo. Su cabello castaño y largo cae sobre sus hombros con gran delicadeza. Sin embargo, detras de sus bellos ojos azules, se esconde un terrible deseo de venganza. Nuestros amigos siguen en la búsqueda de Naraku, el cual parece haber desaparecido completamente de la Tierra. Esto no trae nada contento a Inuyasha quien cegado por su deseo de derrotar a Naraku obligó a sus amigos a camnar (practicamente sin descansar) una noche entera. Cuando llegan a una pequeña aldea Aome le dice a Inuyasha:  
  
- Sabemos que quieres atrapar a Naraku, pero debes comprender que no todos tenemos tu misma fortaleza. Creo que lo más conveniente sería quedarnos en esta aldea, un par de días, para recuperar fuerzas.  
  
- Pero Aome.... - dice Inuyasha  
  
- Nada de "peros" Inuyasha, la señorita Aome tiene razón... además esta noche hay luna nueva.  
  
- Es cierto, lo había olvidado por completo.... supongo que tendremos que permitir que Naraku se escape...  
  
- Claro que no Inuyasha. Muchas veces perdimos su rastro pero siempre volvimos a encontrarlo. Ten por seguro que esta vez sucederá lo mismo. Inuyasha suspira y dice:  
  
- De acuerdo nos quedaremos... pero mañana a primera hora partiremos.  
  
- ¿Qué les parece si mientras tanto averiguamos si alguno de estos aldeanos sintió alguna presencia extraña o vio algo fuera de los común? - les pregunta Miroku.  
  
- Buena idea - dice Shippo - y tambien puedes hacer exorcismo en alguna mansión asi no tendremos que dormir al aire libre ^_^.  
  
- Claro que no Shippo... sabes que engañar a las personas está mal - dice Miroku. Más tarde ese mismo día...  
  
- ¿Qué desean? - les pregunta el guardia de la mansión más grande de la aldea.  
  
- Por los alrededores se siente una presencia extraña.. vine a exorcisar el lugar - le dice Miroku serio  
  
El guardia lo mira atemorizado.  
  
- Cre... creen que haya un demonio aqui?? - les dice - llamaré a la dueña del palacio para que los atienda.  
  
El guardia entró con paso apresurado y al rato salió acompañado de una bella mujer de cabello castaño y ojos azules. Ella traía puesto un kimono de... sacerdotiza.  
  
- El guardia me dijo que usted quiere exorcisar mi palacio, es eso ciero?  
  
- Pues yo... - comienza a mentir Miroku  
  
- Es curioso - lo interrumpe ella - yo no siento ninguna presencia maligna y creanme que tengo los suficientes poderes para detectarlos. Si solo vinieron a molestar, les pido que se marchen, esta es una aldea tranquila y no me gustaría verme obligada a sacarlos por la fuerza.  
  
- En realidad queríamos hacerle una pregunta - le dice Inuyasha, intentando arreglar la situación - acerca de un demonio que venimos persiguiendo hace mucho tiempo... lo que dijo el monje era solo una ... broma.  
  
La sacersotiza los mira con desconfianza hasta que por fin les dice:  
  
- En ese caso... sean bienvenidos a mi palacio - y los conduce a un cuarto grande y bien iluminado. - esperenme aqui un momento, por favor - les dice y sale de la habitación, dejándolos solos.  
  
- Que caracter el de la sacerdotiza!! - dice Shippo.  
  
- Tenías que eçlegir justo esta mansión para exorcisar, no Miroku?? - le dice enojado Inuyasha.  
  
- ¿Como iba yo a saber que la dueña era una sacerdotiza? Una muy linda por cierto...  
  
- Una a la que no le agradó tu mentira... - le dice Sango celosa.  
  
- ¿Qué opinan de ella? - pregunta Aome.  
  
- ¿A qué te refieres? - le pregunta Inuyasha frunciendo el ceño.  
  
- No lo se.. ella... no me inspira demasiada confianza...  
  
- ¿Por qué lo dices Aome? - le pregunta Sango. Pero Aome no tiene tiempo de respoder porque en ese momento entra al cuarto la sacerdotiza, trayendo en sus manos una pesada bandeja con tazas de te.  
  
Miroku se levanta de un salto y le ofrece su ayuda.  
  
- No - dice ella bruscamente, luego serenandose un poco le dice - no, gracias, puedo hacerlo sola.  
  
Con algo de esfuerzo logra apoyar la bandeja en una mesa que se encuentra en el centro del cuarto y empieza a repartir las tazas. Una vez que todos empiezan a tomar su te, la sacerdotiza comienza a hablar.  
  
- Perdonen mi comportamiento en la puerta del castillo, como comprenderán ustedes, dejar entrar a extraños, en especial ahora con tantas guerras y mounstruos, sin conocer sus verdaderas intenciones puede ser muy peligroso.  
  
- Entendemos perfectamente - le dice Sango.  
  
- Yo soy Tsukami, la sacerdotiza de esta aldea... ahora cuentenme... qué los trae por aqui??  
  
- Buscamos a un mounstruo llamado Naraku, ha oído hablar de él??  
  
- Naraku... Naraku... sí, creo que he oído mencionar ese nombre un par de veces. Pero si buscan información, dejenme decirles que no se nada de él.  
  
- Nosotros venimos siguiendo su rastro desde hace bastante tiempo, pero desgraciadamente lo hemos perdido . ¿Sabe usted si ha sucedido algo extraño en la aldea?  
  
- A decir verdad, no. Les repito que esta es una aldea tranquila y aqui no suelen suceder cosas fuera de lo común.  
  
- Entendemos -dice Miroku - bueno entonces creo que lo mejor va aser que sigamos nuestro camino...  
  
- No, esperen!! ¿No quisieran quedarse en mi castillo aunque sea por esta noche? Se los nota exhaustos...  
  
- No ocasionaremos ningun problema si nos quedamos? - le pregunta Sango.  
  
- No... pero solo tengo dos habitaciones disponibles...¿creen que podran arreglarselas con ellas? - le dice Tsukami.  
  
- Claro que sí, no hay problema - dice Sango.  
  
- De acuerdo. Ahora si me disculpan, tengo muchas tareas pendientes. Quedense aqui, el guardia que estaba en la puerta vendrá en un rato y los llevará a las habitaciones - les dice la sacerdotiza. Y después se va de la habitación dejandolos solos nuevamente.  
  
- Dos habitaciones... - dice Miroku pensativo - listo!! Inuyasha, Aome y Shippo usaran una y sango y yo dormiremos en la otra...  
  
* Puf *  
  
Sango le dio una cachetada a Miroku.  
  
-Yo dormiré en la habitsción con Aome y ustedes irán a la otra - dice enojada.  
  
- Pero Sango.. no pienses mal de mi... Yo creo que cuando dos personas se aman no tiene nada de malo que esten juntas... Sango se pone colorada.  
  
- Ay su excelencia!! Que cosas dice!!  
  
- Entonces acepta tener un hijo conmigo??  
  
Sango se pone mucho más colorada.  
  
- Yo... su excelencia.. yo acep.. - empieza Sango pero en ese momento Miroku arruina la situación ya que empieza a "tocarla".  
  
* Puf *  
  
- Monje libidinoso - dice Sango enojada. Mientras Sango y Miroku pelean, Inuyasha se acerca a Aome.  
  
- ¿Y a ti que te pasa Aome? - le pregunta. Te noté muy callada durante la conversación con Tsukami.  
  
- No se que me sucede Inuyasha... esa mujer no me inspira confianza. Su comportamiento es muy extraño, además me recuerda a alguien...  
  
- La verdad es que a mi tambien, solo que no se a quien. Un trozo de pergamino que estaba pegado debajo de la taza e Aome se prende fuego. Aome puede sentirlo.  
  
- ¿Qué te pasa Aome? - le pregunta perocupado Inuyasha.  
  
- Una presencia... sentí una extraña presencia... fueron solo unos segundos pero estoy segura de que fue algo maligno.  
  
- ¿De dónde provino? - le pregunta Miroku.  
  
- Creeran que estoy loca... pero vino de mi taza de te...  
  
*************************  
  
Fin del capitulo  
  
Hola!!! Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo... pronto voy a subir el 2. Dejen reviews please!!!  
  
Y visiten mi pagina de anime: http://groups.msn.com/aguanteelanime 


	2. Una precipitada búsqueda

Una precipitada búsqueda  
  
*************************  
  
- De tu taza?? - preguntó sorprendido Inuyasha.  
  
- Si, se que suena absurdo.... pero la presencia salió de ahi... - dijo Aome confunfida  
  
- Dejenme ver... alejese por favor, señorita - le dijo Miroku.  
  
Lentamente fue acercando la mano a la taza de te. Ahora se daba cuenta de que Aome no mentía, ya que él tambien podía sentir la presencia maligna. Con mucho cuidado agarró la taza y de un tirón la levantó para encontrar que abajo de la misma había...  
  
- ¿¿POLVO?? - preguntó confundido Inuyasha.  
  
- Claro que no Inuyasha... - dijo Miroku - estas son... cenizas... parece como si un papel se hubiera quemado... o quizas un... pergamino.  
  
- ¿Qué? ¿creen que se trate de otro conjuro de pergamino? Yo no quiero que le a Aome le suceda lo mismo que le ocurrió aquella vez con Tsubaki!! - dijo Shippo triste.  
  
- ¿Cómo estas Aome? ¿Te sientes bien? - le preguntó Sango.  
  
- Eee si... eso creo.  
  
- Parece que ese conjuro de pergamino envenenó tu te... afortunadamente no te lo tomaste por completo... asi que hay grandes probabilidades de que no tenga tanto efecto - dijo Miroku sabiamente.  
  
- Busquemos ya mismo a esa sacerdotiza!! - dijo enojado Inuyasha  
  
Abrieron la puerta de la habitación de un golpe, para encontrarse con el guardia del castillo. Él venía a decirles donde se encontraban sus habitaciones, pero no le dieron tiempo de hablar, porque le empezaron a preguntar dónde estaba Tsukami. Él les dijo confundido que no lo sabía, que la sacerdotiza salía todas las tardes del castillo y volvía a altas horas de la noche, pero nunca decía adonde había estado todo el tiempo.  
  
- ¿Qué podemos hacer? - dijo Aome - ya lo tengo!! La aldea no es demasiado grande... si nos separamos la encontraremos más rápido.  
  
- Yo ire contigo Aome - dijo Inuyasha  
  
- Y yo tambien - dijo Shippo  
  
- De acuerdo, Miroku y yo iremos juntos - dijo Sango.  
  
Y asi partieron en direcciones opuestas para registrar mejor la aldea. Inuyasha estaba cada vez más impaciente y Aome tuvo que detenerlo varias veces, para que no golpeara a los aldeanos que se negaban a darles información.  
  
- "Esta es una aldea tranquila" "La sacerdotiza es buena" ya me estan cansando con esas tonterías - dijo furioso Inuyasha.  
  
- Ya calmate Inuyasha, ya veras que la encontraremos...  
  
Pero la noche llegó y ellos no tenía idea alguna de donde podría estar. Decidieron volver a la puerta del castillo, para encontrarse con Sango y Miroku. Ellos tampoco habían tenido suerte en su búsqueda. Inuyasha maldecía en mil idiomas, ya que era luna nueva y ahora tenía la apariencia de un humano.  
  
- Qué tontos fuimos!! - dijo Shippo - nos olvidamos de registrar el lugar más importante!!  
  
Todos lo miraron extrañados  
  
- El castillo!! - dijo Shippo  
  
-Es cierto Shippo!!! Como no nos dimos cuenta antes... – dice Aome algo apenada  
  
- Vamos Inuyasha entremos rápido y encontremos a esa sacerdotiza.. – le dijo Miroku.  
  
Pero Inuyasha no respondió. El estaba sentado en una roca, lejos de ellos donde casi no podían verlo.  
  
- Dónde está Inuyasha?? – preguntó Sango  
  
Fue entonces cuando él se acercó a sus amigos.... con su apariencia de humano.  
  
- Lo siento Aome... creo que no les seré de gran ayuda... solo estorbaré en su camino. Por favor derroten a Tsukami sin mi – dijo triste.  
  
Todos lo miraron serios.  
  
- Lo digo en serio.... no pierdan más tiempo!! No sabemos que puede llegar a pasarle a Aome! – dijo Inuyasha.  
  
- Yo me quedaré contigo Inuyasha – dijo Aome – si alguien llega a atacarte tu no podras defenderte...  
  
- Pero si algun mounstruo poderoso llega, Aome no podra hacer demasiado... y si llega a sucederle algo a Aome?? – dijo Shippo triste.  
  
- Lo mejor va a ser que vayamos todos juntos – dijo Miroku  
  
Y asi entraron rápidamente al castillo. Comenzaron a buscar en el sótano, siguiendo por el primer piso y el segundo. Pero no obtuvieron mejores resultados que en la búsqueda anterior. Ya exhaustos volvieron a la habitación iluminada en la que había tomado el té y se sentaron alrededor de la mesa.  
  
- Quizás despues de todo no se trataba de un conjuro de pergamino... ya que ha pasado bastante tiempo y nada le ha sucedido a Aome... – dijo Sango más tranquila.  
  
En otra parte, la sacerdotiza Tsukami, observaba todo lo que sucedía en la habitación mediante un espejo mágico.  
  
- Creí que serían más listos para encontrar mi escondite... deberé darles otra pista -  
  
Y después de decir esto, comenzó a invocar a un espíritu. Esto tuvo grandes resultados, ya que no solo Aome, sino tambien Inuyasha, Sango y Miroku, pudieron sentir su presencia. La misma venía justo debajo de la mesa... ellos no perdieron tiempo y la corrieron de su lugar, para encontrarse con una puerta escondida.  
  
- Creen que ahí abajo esté Tsukami ? – preguntó Shippo asustado.  
  
Nadie le respondió, pero decidieron bajar a averiguarlo.  
  
*************************  
  
Fin del capitulo  
  
Holas!!! Mil disculpas a todos, por mi tardanza y por este capitulo tan malo (y corto T_T). Les prometo que el próximo capitulo va a ser más interesante, ya que el conjuro va a empezar a surtir efecto.... ¿Qué le sucederá a Aome? Dejenme reviews please (para saber que alguien lo está leyendo ^_^). Besos  
  
Meli 


End file.
